For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a sheet processor. In this sheet processor, sheets are carried and fed to a processor body one by one, by a sheet feeder. And in the processor body, the sheet is processed by being cut and/or folded in a carrying direction, or in a direction perpendicular to the carrying direction, while the sheets are being carried. Also, for example, Patent Document 2 discloses a technique that sheets are sucked and carried one by one in a sheet feeder. Further, for example, Patent Document 3 discloses a technique that a handling member is positioned in a handling location when a sheet feeding cassette is in a sheet feeding position, and that the handling member is retracted from the handling location when the sheet feeding cassette is not in the sheet feeding position.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-232700
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-34052
Patent Document 3: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H11-334901